


Hands Linked Quietly

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [34]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: California, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur find themselves on layover in Los Angeles and decide to spend the day in Santa Monica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Linked Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing just reminded me that it's been much too long since I've been to Santa Monica, something which should definitely be remedied.

The sun beat down softly, warming the soft sand and the skin of peaceful sunbathers. Children shrieked delightedly as the water frothed around their shins, much colder than they expected. Young women chattered pleasantly with each other as they lay on their towels as the light spilled over them. A pair of Englishmen, one fairly tan the other very pink, sat together on folding chairs beneath a giant umbrella. Their hair was drying, and lines of salt were forming on their skin as the water evaporated. Their hands were linked quietly by little fingers.

Arthur and Martin, married for a whole of a year and a half, were on layover in Los Angeles. They'd anticipated this, packing swim things into their bags and beach things into the hold. Carolyn had gone straight to Beverly Hills to window shop ("It's the one activity I just _know_ you dolts won't feel the need to join in on.") and Douglas had stayed back at the hotel to catch bathing beauties in a more chlorinated environment than the ocean afforded. The Crieff-Shappey couple found themselves rather near the Santa Monica Pier, contentedly watching life swirl around them.

"California is brilliant, isn't it, Skip?" Arthur asked languidly. Martin looked at his husband over his new garage aviator shades.

"Definitely. Maybe next time we'll go to Hollywood instead."

Arthur's whole face crinkled with his smile.

"What a great idea! We can see the Hollywood Sign, and maybe we'll find some celebrities!"

"Did you not notice Ben Affleck while we were on the pier?"

"That was _him_? I didn't recognise him with his sunglasses on! Wow, that really _is_ a good disguise."

Martin chuckled quietly and tilted his head back. He was protected from the sun (a good idea, as he was already a bit burned from their little dip), though it's warmth draped itself lazily across his whole body. He was pleasantly sleepy, the heat working in tandem with his body's slightly tired muscles.

"Want to get lunch now?" he asked when his stomach growled. Arthur, as usual, grinned.

"Definitely!"

* * *

Beach things stowed away in their rental car (Arthur couldn't stop giggling at how Americans drove), the boys went back to the pier for good American cheeseburgers. They sat at the end of the pier, enjoying the briny breeze as it tickled the hair around their faces, occasionally bumping their knees together. Not too far away, they heard the soft strains of a street performer preparing for his set.

"I don't think any country does a hamburger better than the Americans," Arthur said happily just before taking another bite of his double cheeseburger. Martin chuckled at that, swiping a fry through some ketchup.

"I do believe you're the expert in international cheeseburgers, love," he conceded. Much like Toblerones, Arthur spent a great deal of time at every layover trying to find a good hamburger.

Meals finished and bellies pleasantly full, the pair wandered slowly toward land, and toward their rental car. They were to pick Carolyn up at five, and if they dawdled any more, they would be late and there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Their sleep was dreamless and sweet, spurred as it was by salt water-soaked muscles and sun-drenched skin. The cool cotton sheets were heavenly, and the quiet bit of breeze brushing through the slightly open window was gorgeous.

The boys rarely got the chance to turn a twenty-four hour layover into a proper little vacation, and it was beautiful every time they did. Before coming together, Martin had felt like he'd gone just about everywhere without actually _seeing_ any of it. Sightseeing was no fun on his own. Now that he had Arthur, he'd been a proper tourist, seeing so many glorious and absurd things. They'd visited tremendous art museums in all the major cities, grand temples and cathedrals, natural wonders, and more zoos than Martin could count anymore.

So tonight, as their limbs tangled companionably and as they did not dream, it was very clear that they would see everything the world could offer, and they would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill: un-beta'd, not Brit-picked, and perpetually welcoming your lovely, lovely prompts.  
> Also, does Ben Affleck spend time on the Santa Monica Pier doing a really poor job at being incognito? I don't know. I somehow doubt it. It's hard to think of an actor or actress who A) might spend time on the pier, and B) the boys might follow even vaguely. Ah, the life of the fanfic writer!


End file.
